<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing breaks like a heart by SunshineReiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794115">Nothing breaks like a heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji'>SunshineReiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excessive Drinking, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo noticed that Reiji and Aine where leaving at night and came back home drunk more and more often. Worried, he decides to take action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisaragi Aine/Kotobuki Reiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing breaks like a heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, so I am back ? </p>
<p>I want to warn you : carefully read the tags before reading this fic. Its themes are very dark and I'd hate to trigger someone because of that. Please be careful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo Tsukimiya was growing increasingly worried.</p>
<p>For some weeks now, his roommate - Reiji Kotobuki - was leaving the dormitory for the whole night and was getting back in the early morning, completely drunk. Ringo knew it had something to do with his roommate’s best friend, Aine Kisaragi, who had, for some time now, become quite the delinquent. Ringo knew Aine used to be a kind, adorable and quiet young man ; but since his collaboration with a particularly vehement stage director, he had become... different. More distant. More irritable. More possessive of Reiji.</p>
<p>Ringo liked Reiji a lot. They shared a room for more than a year now, after all. They had grown very close, although not as close as Aine had with Reiji.<br/>Ringo therefore knew that neither Aine, nor Reiji were much partiers, especially Aine. Reiji was more open to people, but Ringo knew the brunette needed his routines and his calm. He enjoyed spending time with others, but had a certain distaste towards getting drunk till oblivion and being surrounded by people who could barely speak and walk straight anymore.</p>
<p>So hearing that Aine was dragging Reiji to bars nearly every night to get drunk... made Ringo worry to say the least.</p>
<p>He had confronted Kei and Hibiki about this strange behaviour. Kei had refused to speak, but Hibiki had confessed that Aine had told him they were going to a bar. He did not know however - or at least pretended not knowing - why.<br/>Ringo was growing desperate. Reiji, his bubbly although sometimes melancholic Rei-dear, his friend who told him so much, had grown uncharacteristically quiet. He barely talked to him anymore, let alone smiled. Ringo did not know what to do anymore. He was utterly lost. The only thing he wanted to do was to help his friend. To help Reiji, and perhaps Aine too.</p>
<p>That ultimate will to provide help to one of his dearest friend is what pushed Ringo on another Reiji-less night to knock on his senpai’s door around midnight.</p>
<p>Ryuya Hyuuga was not pleased to be woken up when he had went to sleep only an hour prior to the disturbance, but still opened the door. Seeing his frightened kouhai at his doorstep was definitely a shock, but being a composed man by nature, he merely asked : </p>
<p>« Ringo ? What are you doing here ? »</p>
<p>« Ryuyra-senpai ! » Ringo exclaimed. « This is urgent. I need to talk to you now ! »</p>
<p>Ryuya grimaced. </p>
<p>« Right, calm down. What is it about ? » </p>
<p>Ringo bit his lip.</p>
<p>« Reiji and Aine. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>